Council for the Resurrection of Kagynr Aturl
This article is about the Human organization. For the Zernun organization, see Brotherhood of Kagynr Aturl. The Council for the Resurrection of Kagynr Aturl (abbreviated as CRKA) was a group formed in 1874 CE by Ghrywcnnyeb'hylloth. Its main focuses were worship of Kagynr Aturl and the Ghelak, training of Shards of Kagynr Aturl, and disruption of Jadeguarde activities. History Formation CRKA was formed in 1874 CE by Ghrywcnnyeb'hylloth after several failed attempts to locate the Ghelak Cubes. Ghrywcnnyeb'hylloth could no longer create a Ghelak army, and thus required human followers. Ghrywcnnyeb'hylloth initially gathered followers from all over the world, but by the mid-1920s he decided to set up a base of operations in Nagasaki, Japan. In 1931, CRKA assisted with the invasion of Manchuria. Afterwards, the Japanese government asked them to work with them in a more official capacity. A CRKA base was established in Tokyo, although they still mostly operated out of Nagasaki. Axis Involvement Following the attacks on Pearl Harbor, CRKA began working with the other Axis Powers, setting up bases all across Europe and North Africa. They made several attempts to infiltrate the governments of several allied nations, including Britain and the United States. One such attempt was discovered by the Green Dragon Gang, a group based out of New York's Chinatown. Karo Vedrel, a member of the Green Dragons, contacted Myth, who assisted in destroying many CRKA bases in Europe and North Africa. United States With Myth and her allies in Europe, CRKA was able to easily infiltrate the United States goverment. Many CRKA agents were also brought to the US after the war, when the United States acquired Nazi scientists. Much of their presence outside the US was lost, however, as their main base of operations was destroyed after the atomic bombing of Nagasaki. Following World War II, Myth was able to convince the United Nations to let her operate a group known as Jadeguarde to erase the last remnants of CRKA. The United States was the only nation not to sign the treaty allowing Jadeguarde to operate. In the 1990s, CRKA acquired a Ghelak Cube. The group began working with the US Military to develop Ghelak-based weapons to help the war efforts in the Middle East. However, CRKA's true plans were to use the technology to take over the world. Myth and an Apeirogon Shard named Robyn Riggs stopped this plan, and managed to put an end to CRKA's influence on the American government. Many remaining members of CRKA fled to the remains of some WWII-era bases in southeast Europe. The United States finally agreed to sign the Jadeguarde treaty. Kmer'eish Invasion In 2014, Jadeguarde recovered the Sword of the Apeirogon from an underground cavern in Russia. CRKA soldiers attacked the dig site in an attempt to acquire the sword, but were unsuccessful. In the 2030s, the Council was contacted by an alien race known as the Kmer'eish. A group of Kmer'eish spies had been placed on Earth in 2025, and the data they had retrieved indicated that CRKA was worthy of entering an alliance with them. The Kmer'eish knew that being on good terms with an extraterrestrial species much more advanced than humans would give CRKA a lot more leverage when it came to negotiating with other nations and organizations. Before the deal could be finalized, the Kmer'eish asked CRKA to locate Udin Zhud, one of their spies who had gone rogue. Iconography CRKA is often represented by a sky blue circle on a black or dark blue background. This symbol can be seen on CRKA flags and banners, as well as on clothes and armor used by CRKA members. During the time leading up to the Crossover, CRKA's influence on society on Order led to the CRKA logo becoming a Unicode character. Appearances * Shard of Reawakening (First appearance) * Untitled Muddy Miss Sequel * Phantom Changeling * Permafrost War (as Multi-national Terrorists of Southern Europe) * Energy Crisis (as Multi-national Terrorists of Southern Europe) * The Crossover Category:Organizations